Not For The Perks
by stephanie-mcmahonism
Summary: We all know the love story of Paul Levesque and Stephanie McMahon. But what if it went the way many people believe? What if Paul really did go after Stephanie for the perks, but the strong feelings he developed for her came to play?
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is not an update but it's something new! I came up with the idea while I was looking at some comments on YouTube. I was watching the video where Bret Hart was bashing Trips and calling him mediocre (totally disagree, then again, I might be just a bit biased) And I came across comments from people like "Triple H is only where he's at because he married Stephanie," or "He just married Stephanie to get his place on top!" Of course I believe this is all bullshit from fans that have nothing better to do than to hate on other wrestlers, but it did spark an idea out of me… lol. I have no idea what this would lead to… But let's see. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Vince stood in front of the large group of people that were currently chatting away. Both creative and wrestling personnel were currently gathering in the large meeting room. He waited for the last group of people to be seated before he cleared his throat. The noise level soon decreased as the attention was directed towards the Chairman. Vince gave a nod of approval to no one in particular, taking several steps forward before addressing the crowd.

"Evening everyone, thank you for taking some time off your busy schedules. I am well aware that this was a last minute notice, but we have a major dilemma due to one of our ongoing storylines."

Incoherent murmurs emerged from the members of staff, it was very rare that problems liked this occurred. But when it did, the whole locker room had to pitch in with ideas.

"Whose storyline, dad?" Shane spoke up, silencing the group of people. He saw the look in his father's brown orbs. He looked pissed off to say the least. He wondered what happened to put his father in such a sour disposition. Vince let out a long sigh; he was trying not to lose control in front of all his staff. Sure, he was pissed, as anyone in his current predicament would be. But cool heads prevailed in situations like these. He flicked the cuffs of his brown suit coat as he paced around the grey carpeted floor.

"Stephanie and Andrew's"

Stephanie's blue eyes widen as she heard her father's announcement. She felt herself begin to panic. No, this couldn't be happening. Out of everyone's storylines it had to be hers, hadn't it? Stephanie had worked extremely hard to make this storyline work. She practised dialogue day in and day out and she even brushed up on her acting skills. She and Andrew had great onscreen chemistry. Stephanie had put 110% into her character. She wanted people to know that she was here for a reason, not just because she's the bosses' daughter. She works just as hard and gets treated as any other employee in the business. That is why when her name was mentioned with a major dilemma due to her storyline, her heart dropped to her stomach. Could her father be reconsidering putting her on television? Was she doing a shit job? She tucked her brown strands behind her ear before speaking out.

"What's wrong daddy?"

Vince notice the worried look in his daughter's eyes, his hands reached up to run over his weary face. God he was so pissed. The bastard who was in charge of the ingenious idea of Stephanie and Andrew's storyline decided to leave the company. And it was a good storyline, but he left them with no alternative. They had already had to make Stephanie's character lose her memory due to an accident, giving them much needed time to come up with a great idea. Stephanie and Andrew's character, Test, were set to be wed next week on RAW. They needed to come up with brilliant idea and fast. They were in a ratings war; mediocre storylines would not increase in viewership.

"Vince Russo has left the company, leaving us with nothing to do for the wedding next week."

Stephanie looked confused, "What's wrong with that? I think the wedding is a good idea" She leaned forward in her seat, awaiting a response from her father.

"That's it right there! It's a _good _idea! But it's too predictable, Stephanie. We need something ground-breaking! Something that our audience will not expect. This is about ratings people!" Vince threw his arms up in the air, further emphasising his point.

The large mass of people started talking amongst themselves. Vince liked the sound of that. His talent could come up with the best ideas at the worst of times. He folded his arms across his broad chest. He watched as a big tanned arm shot up of the back of room.

"Vince, I think I've got an idea!"

The raspy voice boomed through the room as everyone went silent. Heads turned in the direction of the voice. Vince's mouth twitched in a smile. "Paul, I hope this is ratings material!" His enthusiastic voice echoed with excitement.

Paul ran his hand through his blonde strands as he scooted up in his seat. This was finally his chance for a push. Sure he got a push with D-Generation X. And his feud with Vince was entertaining enough, but this idea would surly get him some much needed attention. Paul folded his massive arms in front of him as he began to explain his idea.

"It's simple, I marry Stephanie."

Stephanie jolted her head in his direction. Vince raised his brow, the idea was already intriguing. It was better than what they had to go with originally.

"Go on," Vince encouraged Paul as he stroked his dimpled chin with his thumb.

"Well, our characters are already feuding. What an interesting twist it would be if Mr McMahon's arch rival was married to his beloved daughter." Paul smiled with satisfaction. Proud of the idea that he'd just shared. Shane could see the wheels in his father's head turning. An asinine smile crossed his face as he nodded in approval.

"That's a fantastic idea, Paul!"

Paul's lips turned into a tight smile, "Thank you, sir."

"But how would we execute this?"

Paul absently scratched at his thin beard and his mind went to work on an idea. His hazel eyes lit up in delight, "We're going to be in Vegas next week, right?"

Vince slowly nodded; he had the slightest idea of where he was going with this.

"Well, what if during the ceremony, I come out and reveal a video of me marrying Stephanie at one of those drive through Wedding Chapel things in Vegas?" Paul curiously gazed at Vince, trying to read his face for a response.

Vince paced the room nodding in approval. Paul's idea was brilliant and actually has potential to work. But they knew they would have to add something to this to make this credible. Despite half the fans knew what they did was all scripted, they were not stupid. They needed this story to be believable for the crowd to react to it. They surly can't expect Stephanie to willing agree to marry Hunter when she was supposedly in love with Test.

"That's great, but we need to make this believable. Maybe Steph's character should be under the influence of some kind of drug or alcohol or somethin', might make it more believable that way. Like she was not aware of her surprise courtship."

Paul nodded in approval, "That might actually work; we can get someone to slip her a Mickey at her bachelorette party or somethin'."

Paul grinned as the noise of murmured approvals echoed around the room. Vince had to admit he was impressed. Paul was one of the best in the roster and often came up with the best ideas. This new storyline was definitely something good both for the company and for his character and Steph's character too. He knew that his daughter had been working extremely hard, this could add some much needed depth to her character and create an interesting feud.

Vince turned his attention to the people in front of him. "Okay everyone, thank you for coming here today, and thank you Paul for the brilliant idea. We will see where this new storyline takes us; at the end of the day it is all up to our audience and what they think." Vince paused as he looked around the room, all faces were eager to get out and start preparing for the show, they were San Diego taping Smackdown tonight, and this meeting was holding everyone up. "Okay, you're dismissed." With that he marched off to his office to quickly prepare everything for later on that night with Shane closely behind him.

The scraping of chairs signalled the end of the meeting. Stephanie absently scanned the room and her blue orbs made contact with his hazel ones. A gentle smile adorned his face, making him look even more handsome. She felt her face burn crimson red as she diverted her gaze down to her pink skirt. Her fingers fiddled with it anxiously, for some reason the idea of working with Paul was making her feel apprehensive and eager at the same time.

They were not exactly strangers in the senses, they were merely acquaintances. She had hardly spoken more than ten words to the man and was now expected to be working in a storyline with him. There was also something about Paul's overall mannerism that made him seem intimidating to Stephanie. Maybe it was because he was so big and walked around with a serious expression. But she had always admired him. His wiliness to help out his peers and he was often the one who ended disputes amongst the locker room. Though in the past he was known for 'banging the ring rats', Stephanie could see those days were behind him. He even established a long-term relationship with someone, Joanie, who is known to fans as Chyna, was once in a relationship with him that lasted for years. Stephanie had heard rumours about them though; gossip in the locker rooms spreads like wildfire. Apparently the two were always in conflict and called it quits. But Stephanie never knew the full story, she and Joanie weren't exactly friends perse.

She suddenly heard footsteps coming towards her, her eyes still glued to her skirt as she absently played with the hem. He was coming to talk to her. She could feel his stare practically burning through her. Stephanie felt his immense presence in front of her. She slowly raised her head; she was met with a pair of warm friendly eyes. His stare made her feel at ease as she smiled somewhat timidly at him.

"Looks like we're working together," he stated, a warm smile adorned his face. Stephanie tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear as she smiled back at him. "Yeah, I guess we are."

Paul stood there, not sure of what to do next. This was the first time he was having a proper conversation with the woman. He would need to establish a good relationship with her if they were going to work together, even if it was for a short time. He could tell she was nervous by her overall mannerism, she fiddled with the hem of her skirt and her eyes darted anxiously around the room, waiting for him to say something.

"So listen, Stephanie, if you need anything just don't be afraid to ask. Okay?" He could tell she was intimidated by him. He did seem to come off as a rather unapproachable person. That was why he was trying to reach out to her, make her understand that he was not that bad of a person that everyone in the locker room has him pinned him to be.

Stephanie's blue eyes looked up at him; she saw a look of integrity deep within his hazel pools. She grinned at him appreciatively. "Thanks Paul, and just call me Steph."

A smile spread across his handsome features as he nodded, "Okay, well I guess I'll see you around, Steph."

A small grin escaped from her lips, "Yeah, see ya around."

Paul held her gaze for a moment before turning round and heading towards his locker room. He really didn't want to screw this up. This may be his only chance for a proper push and getting close to the youngest McMahon was a good start. He was excited for what the future held for his career. But little did he know that this woman would change his life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

A chapter update for this story is well overdue. This chapter has been in the works for months now, I kept getting ideas, only to scrap them at the end and start anew. Sigh, I think I know where I'm going with this now, though. I've gotta say, writing this chapter brought back a lot of memories from my amazing trip to the States not so long ago. This one goes out to _McMahonHelmsleyEraFan_, who I love and has opened me up to a whole new world that is - Hunter/Stephanie. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully the next update won't take as long...

* * *

"I, Stephanie, take you Hunter…"

"I, Stephanie, take you Hunter!"

Fuck! What was he aiming to do, kill her? Her eyes screwed tightly together while she tried desperately to stifle her laughter, her mouth twitched in an amused smile as Paul's massive build rested against her side. His high, mimicking, feminine voice making it all the more harder to concentrate on staying… well….. Unconscious.

"I promise to love, honour and definitely obey everything you say!"

Stephanie's will to stay calm was upheld. That line was not part of the scrip. He caught her off guard with that one. Then again, most of what Paul did or said while filming this was totally improvised. Thank goodness it was dark; the cameras wouldn't be able to pick up her upturned lips. Stephanie was glad that she didn't have to do much for this segment- just sit there and act dead to the world. Although, Paul was making her supposedly easy job more difficult than it theoretically seemed.

His warm hand slipped away from hers and he griped at the steering wheel. Stephanie tried not to feel disappointed from the lack of warmth. The cold Las Vegas wind picked up, causing her skin to prickle with tiny goosebumps. Her body succumbed to the cold air. She was just praying for this segment to be over soon. They have been filming scenes all day in preparation for RAW that was the next day, the day of the big wedding. They had to be up early tomorrow. RAW was at the Staple Centre in Los Angeles, California. And they had a lot they still needed to prepare for in order for everything to run smoothly. Stephanie was excited for this whole scenario with Paul, but she would like nothing more than to just head back to her hotel room and wrap herself up in the warmest clothing she could find.

Stephanie was suddenly startled by a loud honk followed by a kiss on the top of her chestnut strands by Paul. Her eyes abruptly opened to catch him as he took the marriage certificate from the woman's hands and ordered the camera man to get the decorations out of the trunk.

"Hey Jean, get those cans out of there, too. Not Stephanie's, the ones in the trunk!"

With all the strength she could muster, Stephanie kept a straight face. Paul was just genuinely hilarious. They had only been out shooting for a few hours and he has already made it impossible for her to keep up her calm facade. From observing his promos in the past, she discovered that besides being athletically gifted, Paul truly had a great sense of humour, especially with DX. He always managed to make the audience laugh despite him being one of the most hated heels in the business.

"Get a nice shot of the brand new Mr and Mrs Hunter Hearst Helmsley."

Stephanie felt his massive arm drape around her shoulder. The car suddenly pushed forward. Her eyes snapped opened and her gaze fell on Paul, who still had his arm around her. She raised her head from her shoulder and looked back to find that the Wedding Chapel out of sight.

"Where are we going?" She asked tentatively.

Paul replied nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders for added measure, "I dunno,"

"Paul, we should go back, we have a show in LA tomorrow, remember?" Paul simply chuckled at Stephanie's apprehensive expression. From what he could recollect, Stephanie McMahon was a goody two-shoes and always abides by her father's rules. Despite coming from wealth, he expected the McMahon children to be spoilt, pretentious brats. But instead they were very well mannered and particularly deferential. Stephanie was probably not used to stepping out of line. Paul's life however consisted on taking risks.

"C'mon, Stephanie, we're in Vegas, we have a car! Let's go sightseeing for a bit." Paul paused for a moment before glancing at Stephanie, who was now looking at him as though he had lost his mind. "Have you ever seen Vegas before? Like, I mean, _actually_ gone and seen stuff?"

Stephanie thought long and hard before answering. "No, I guess I haven't." She had been here countless of times but was yet to see everything.

"Don't tell me you were planning on going back to the hotel and do nothing, were you?"

"Well, since you've basically hijacked me, I guess not."

Paul chuckled as he withdrew his arm from around her shoulder. He propped his elbow against his knee and he started to tap his foot to the tune on the radio. "Hey, what better way to spend your wedding night then with your own Husband?"

Stephanie's lips slowly ascended into a smile. "I guess you're right."

Paul smirked in return as he pulled onto the busy road. Honestly, he needed a break. He was on the road so much that he hardly had the time to enjoy himself. And how can you not have a good time in Vegas? Besides, this would also be a great time for them to get to know each other. They were going to be working together after all. He thought about the benefits of this storyline, career wise it was a great idea. Having McMahon by your side will definitely get you somewhere. Maybe that might help with his rise to the top, because clearly he had the potential, but in the wrestling world that wasn't enough unfortunately. You had to be in Vince McMahon's good books, and Paul wasn't necessarily there, yet. Maybe he could get into the good books of a _different_ McMahon. Stephanie was a smart woman, or at least she would have to be. She was a McMahon after all, and their mindset was one of a completely different nature.

Stephanie's eye's widened with amazement as her blue orbs absorbed every intricacy the city had to offer. From the dazzling display of the hotels to the flashy lights adorning every corner- Stephanie had never quite seen anything like this. She never knew how beautiful Vegas was.

"It's great, huh?" Paul's deep voice startled her. She completely forgot that he was next to her. Her head abruptly turned to face him and then back to her surroundings.

"It's amazing." Her bewildered stare never wavered as they continued to drive down the road.

Maybe Paul did indeed drug her. She was feeling extremely disorientated. She would never dare go for a drive with someone she barely knew. But with Paul, she felt so comfortable with him. Plus if they were going to work together, they might as well spend some time together. So as he continued to drive them to god knows where, Stephanie laid her trust onto him as her eyes continuously took in the spectacular city before her.

* * *

A couple of drinks and a few hours later, Paul and Stephanie sat at a bar table engaged in a friendly conversation. They had talked about themselves, both listening to each other's stories. Though their lives differed from one another, they both had a lot in common. Paul and Stephanie had similar upbringings, they both had an older sibling and loving parents. But the real similarity was their love for the business. Other than her family, Stephanie had never encountered anyone as passionate about their business as Paul. The way he talked about it and his goals for the future, his hazel orbs would turn almost goldish-green with a sense of passion and pride. She felt like she could relate to him, on a business perspective at least. She too, was ardent about the business. She really wanted to go far. She didn't want to be put in a position just because her father owned the company. She wanted to earn her spot. In a lot of ways, she already has.

For far too long she had been looked down upon for entering the business. Gossip about her would spread backstage. Rumours of her sleeping with the talent got to her the most. It was safe to say that she was not a backstage favourite. She was perplexed by the fact that everyone welcomed her brother with opened arms, but when she decided to enter the business, they looked at her with the highest distaste. People either hated her or were too scared to approach her due to her hypothetical power she had over them, being the boss's daughter and all.

But Paul wasn't treating her like that. In fact, it was the complete opposite. He never once criticized her for having a biological link with her boss, nor did he find her intimidating and consider her as some sort of heiress. At least nothing in his mannerisms gave him away. He was treating her like a normal human being. It was refreshing. She found herself opening up to him more than she expected to. She was grateful to have a new friend in Paul Levesque.

Stephanie's slender digits curled around the stem of her glass. The clear substance burning down her throat as she finished her last shot of tequila. How many of these did she have anyway? Too lazy to answer her own query, Stephanie summoned the bartender and ordered another shot. Paul looked at her inquisitively as she turned back to face him, her dilated pupils making contact with his much sober ones.

"Wow, Steph. You should take it easy on the tequila there. We better get going if we want to make it early to LA for tomorrow night's show."

Stephanie's face scrunched up ironically. "Ah! That didn't seem to be a problem when you kidnapped me and got me drunk off my ass!"

His mouth parted in mock shock, "Hey! _You're_ the one who insisted on drinking. I just wanted to go for a drive." Paul scoffed.

Stephanie's eyebrow arched and a smirk adorned her face. Her manicured finger poked at the firm pecks on his chest. "You're just jealous because you can't have any!" Her taunting words were slurred and her throat felt hot and sticky. Clearly, she had one too many.

"Hey, this is a lifestyle choice! I can drink if I want to… I just _choose_ not to." Paul chuckled as Stephanie's head bobbed up and down in a slow rhythm as the music- which sounded like reggae- filtered through the air. Boy, this woman could consume an enormous amount of alcohol. Her light blue orbs were glazed over and her hair was tousled. She wore a crook smile on her face as her body swayed from side to side to the tune that the jukebox was beating out.

"Whaaaateverrrr…." Her sing-song voice caused Paul's shoulders shake with his laughter. He was starting to take a liking to Miss McMahon in her drunken state. Paul glanced at his watch. He frowned noticing what time it was. Had they really been out for that long?

"We should probably head out. It's already 2 AM."

Stephanie was in too much of a daze to decline Paul's advances as he helped guide her out of her seat. She felt his warm palm on the small of her back as he escorted her out of the small bar. The air was cold, but Stephanie didn't seem to notice as Paul opened the door for her. She just stood there for a while, staring at Paul as he motioned for her to get inside the vehicle.

"What's wrong?"

Stephanie shrugged nonchalantly; she stepped into the car and was instantly welcomed by the cold leather seeping through the cotton material of her shirt. Paul closed the door behind her and quickly got into the driver's side. He put the key in ignition and pulled out of the parking zone. God, he had to get her back to the hotel, and fast before the old goat found out.

"I just never pegged you as a etiquette type of person." Stephanie somewhat mumbled.

Paul arched his eyebrow as they came to a stop at the traffic light. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you do seem to disregard convention, especially when you were with the Kliq…" She droned off.

Paul smirked at the memory as the light turned green and he continued driving. The Kliq was in his past. Sure he missed his friends Kevin Nash and Scott Hall, and even apart of him was missing Shawn, even though they've been going through a rough patch after his departure. These men were inseparable. But Paul had come into his own person. After going against Vince's orders at the curtain call incident a couple of years back, Paul was the sole member of the Kliq to reap the consequences. Shawn was champion and Nash and Hall were leaving, which left Vince to punish Paul on behalf of all the Kliq members. He was held down for almost an entire year and had to settle for mid card matches and the Intercontinental Championship. While his push that he was promised was delayed and his 1996 King of The King crown would go to Stone Cold Steve Austin. But throughout all of that, Paul had come to learn and grow from that experience. He gained a newfound respect from the rest of the locker room and took his punishment like a man. And while he still had Kid and the New Age Outlaws with him, he knew that it was only a matter of time before he broke out on his own, became that guy on top. He would carry the World Wrestling Federation proudly on his own two shoulders. Indeed the Kliq disregarded convention, but being in that group taught him how this business works. Sometimes your hard work isn't always good enough. There is a lot of politics in this business, and to stay in the game you have to play dirty. He was no longer that scrawny fourteen year old kid from Nashua, he was an outlaw, the ultimate fighter who would stop at nothing to get to the top- and he would make sure everyone knew that.

His eyes glanced back in Stephanie's direction before answering. "Well, regardless of my past, I happen to be a pretty decent guy, especially when it comes to beautiful young women."

Stephanie snorted. Her head rolled round to the side to face him. Her sore eyes half opened to look at him. "Are you flirting with me?"

The bluntness of her question caught him off guard. McMahon certainly had a sharp tongue on her when she was under the influence of alcohol. "Why? Doesn't a husband have a right to do so with his wife?" Paul smirked slightly before turning down the busy road. The bright lights of the various buildings made his hazel orbs squint.

Stephanie bit down on her lip trying to conceal her smile from his witty remark. "Not when said husband is already in a relationship." Stephanie's hazy orbs studied his features as he continued to looked straight ahead.

"I rather not put any labels on my relationship status at the moment." He was not going to let his mind dwell on his problems Joanie. For the most part they were fine until the recent months. They were just heading in a downward spiral. Both of them just wanted different things at this point in time. She wanted to get married and start a family, he was just starting to make it big with his career and had bigger plans for the future. It was not that he didn't want all of that, the kids and the getting married part. He just wasn't sure if Joanie was the one. He loved her, but he was not _in_ love with her. This huge spat between the two left them both fed up. Neither had talked to the other in weeks and Paul just took that as them being on a break. In all honesty he didn't care. Joanie could take her whining and complaining elsewhere. He was definitely not putting up with it any more.

Sighing softly, Stephanie rested her weary head on the leather cushioned door. The song playing on the small built-in radio filtered through the atmosphere. She unconsciously began to utter words of the song softly. Paul noticed this and chuckled under his breath. Her eyes suddenly felt heavy as she gave into her fatigue. Paul shook his head and bit down on his bottom lip as he pulled into the front of Creaser's Palace. Hoping out of the vehicle and flinging the door shut behind him, he opened Stephanie's door and grabbed her forearm softly, carefully trying to guide her up out of the car. She mumbled into his shoulder incoherently as he positioned her so that her arm was draped round his shoulder while his held her steadily around the waist.

"Comon' Steph," He whispered softly, "We're at the hotel."

A small groan was her response as Paul threw the keys to the rented car in the direction of one of the hotel Valets. "Park that for me, will ya?" the young man nodded as he ran round to the drivers' side and drove off to the car park.

The white decorations adorning the back of the vehicle caught Paul's eye. The 'just married' sign still hung from the back accompanied by the white streamers and cans that stuck to the bottom. Her chuckled to himself as he guided Stephanie into the vast hotel lobby. The lobby seemed surprising alive, given that it well past three in the morning. The Casinos were still full with men and women gambling away their life and getting drunk while doing so.

Walking up to the elevator, Paul pressed the button with his free hand, it was not long until they were inside and he put in the numbers for Stephanie's floor. Before filming various segments throughout the day, the first thing they did whilst arriving in Nevada was checking into their rooms. Stephanie's floor was just below Paul's, though he had no clue as to what room number she was in. She was in no state to answer that for herself. Paul glanced in Stephanie's direction to see an asinine smile plastered on her face, almost like she was in some sort of trance. Her head jerked slowly from side to side causing Paul to chuckle at her drunken behaviour. She looked as though she was doing some kind of dance or something. She sighed sullenly as she plumped her head onto Paul broad shoulder once more, snuggling into his warmth while a small smile graced her lips.

"Not really a heavy drinker, are you, McMahon?" Paul's eyes gleamed with his amusement as she shot him in the arm with a slap, not much effort was put into it though.

"Be quiet, giant pillow." She whined in protest. Paul puffed out his cheeks, struggling to contain his laugher but it was hopeless as he exploded. 'Giant pillow?' Oh god, this was too funny to even comprehend.

The elevator gave out a low 'ding' before opening onto Stephanie's floor. Paul held Stephanie as he aided her out of the elevator door. Her legs however failed to cooperate making Paul impatient. Finally giving up he scooped her up into his bulky arms as he walked along through the corridor in hopes of finding her room.

"Stephanie, I need your cardkey, what room are you in?" Paul whispered, making sure he did not disturb anyone.

With what little energy she had left, Steph reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out her cardkey. "Twenty-three…" She mumbled softly, her eyes remind shut as she snuggled into her newly found 'giant pillow.'

Paul took the key from her hand and it fell to her chest as he turned through another corridor. Paul glanced down at a drunken, passed out Stephanie McMahon- the golden band that was currently adorning her finger was enough to make Paul laugh at the pure irony of the situation- Here he was carrying his passed out 'bride' to a hotel room after their marriage at a drive thru wedding chapel. Yep, he was definitely living out this storyline as of now. He only hoped the old goat that she called daddy wasn't around or else it would spell big trouble for him.

Finally reaching the room he inserted the cardkey. The light flashed red before quickly transferring to green. Pushing the handle down, he entered the dark, luxurious room. He walked in further and kicked the door shut behind him. Paul gave out a low whistle as his eyes took in the vast space. Looks like the princess liked to live in luxury. The room he was currently occupying was nothing in comparison to this. His heavy footsteps followed through to the bedroom, his free hand reaching towards the white comforter as he pulled it down the bed, laying Stephanie down carefully. Making sure she looked somewhat comfortable, Paul pealed each shoe of her feet, her incoherent mumbles drew his attention to her as her knees instantly curled and she was now lying in a foetal position. Her mannerisms reminded Paul of child and he chuckled. Paul pulled the large comforter over her small frame; he then walked over to the bedside table and set her alarm for 6:30, placing her cardkey next to it. The last thing any of them needed was to be late for departure to Los Angles. The old goat would have Paul's head if his daughter wasn't in the tour bus by 8 AM due to a hangover she had been suffering due her late night out with him.

Getting up swiftly, Paul straightened his leather jacket and turned round. "Night, Steph."

"Mmmmmmm…" Was her reply and she shortly drifted back into her peaceful slumber.

Paul smirked casually and quickly made a beeline for the door. Tomorrow was a big day. He and Stephanie would be announced as husband and wife, and who knows where they would go from there. But whatever direction they decided to take this angle with Stephanie- Paul knew that his road to success was only just getting started.


End file.
